The Atelier Saibara
by Brandonlogan
Summary: JackxSaibara. A story of friendship, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

"And now it's time for the main event!" belted Thomas

As the fireworks started I began to reminisce on my stay so far in Flower Bud Village. I've been here almost two seasons and haven't really made any friends. I just happened to come to the festival by accident; my house is right next to the beach.

"Mind if I join you Jack?"

As I turned I saw one of the few people in the village that have opened up to me; Saibara. He opened up a studio a couple days after I moved in to town. He was an artist who mostly dealt with clay. Apparently it was a good thing that I shipped all that clay on my second day here.

"Sure Sai" I replied without haste.

After Sai moved in I started to visit his shop on a daily basis. At first it was just to be friendly but then I started to give him clay as gifts. It seemed to really make him happy so I continued this for a long time. I even started meeting up with him on Saturdays to help him look for clay in the mines.

"Jack, I know we haven't known each other very long but it's good to have a friend in this town." Sai said breaking me out of my memories. "Thanks Sai, I feel the same way about you to." I replied.

After about 2 months in Flower Bud I made my daily excursion to Sai's shop.

"Hey Sai, I brought some clay for you." I said as I regularly did. "Jack is that you?" Sai replied. I knew something was a little off about Sai by the way he welcomed me. "Yeah Sai it's me; is something wrong?" "I've fallen and hurt my back." He said in pain. "Anything I can do?" I asked him. "I'll be fine Jack. I just need to lie down for a while. I am supposed to deliver a bowl I made to the mayor." "I'll deliver it." I replied almost immediately.

After a short walk to the mayors and a bit of chatter I returned to the workshop to see how Sai was doing.

"Hey Sai, you look better." I said as I walked in and seen him quick at work. "Yes a quick cat nap was all I needed." He said. "Oh Sai here's the clay I brought for you." I reached in my pack and promptly pulled out the clay. "Thanks Jack, you never fail to bring me what I need." "No problem Sai, see you later." I replied. "See you later Jack"

The fireworks were drawing to an end. It's been quite some time since I've seen fireworks and I was mesmerized. The ending was wonderful with huge explosions and shapes of everything one could think of mushroom, clouds, stars, and hearts.

I turned and faced my companion. "Sai, it's pretty dark. With your back I wouldn't want you to trip and fall. "I'll be fine Jack, see you tomorrow". As we separated paths, me leaving at my house while he continued the trek across town, I couldn't wait until tomorrow clay delivery to see my one true friend.

* * *

I wrote this after playing Magical Melody and noticing that Saibara watched the fireworks with me. I checked noticing that he has the highest affection level so I decided to write something about it. This is supposed to be a one-shot but depending upon reviews and inspiration I may write more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day in Flower Bud Village, another day for mine and Sai's relationship to grow. I checked the calendar; Saturday. The day Sai took a break from his artwork. I figured I'd stop by and see if he wanted to hang out all day with me.

I recently got Woody, the Craftsman, to build me a second home right across from Sai's workshop. After a short walk across the street I tried opening the door to Sai's shop. That's odd, I thought to myself, locked. Sai never locks the door. Thinking something's wrong I looked inside Sai's bedroom window. In his room was something I couldn't believe. I saw Martha, the village's midwife, sitting on the bed next to Sai. Sai looked exhausted; which could only mean one thing. Sai was having an affair with Martha.

This is the worst thing that's ever happened, I thought to myself. I quickly rushed home jumped into bed and cried. I cried for a long time. I checked my watch. 5 pm. I decided I'd do the manly thing and forget my pain at the bar.

"Hey Duke. Give me some grape sake." I said as I sat down at the bar. "Sure kid. Rough day or something; you hardly ever drink when you come here." Duke replied. "Just some relationship trouble; nothing I won't get over"

As if that wasn't the biggest lie in the world.

"Girl trouble is it? I don't know what to tell you Jack. I'm twice your age and still single. It's not my niece is it?" Duke said. "No it's not Eve, it's somebody completely different." I replied "One of the other girls is it? I won't worry about who it is; just make sure you try your best to get her back."

Sure, I thought to myself, I can get Sai back. I'll just go see him and talk to him about it. I love him. It's easy to forgive him.

"Thanks Duke. I think you may have actually given some good advice for once." I said after a fair time sitting there. "Whatever Kid; just doing my job." Duke said as I left the bar.

I checked my watch. 2 am. Sai was probably asleep. I guess I'll go first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

After much writers block I finally finish another chapter. I would like to thank my friend Sarah who gave me some tips and helped my mind think of some ideas. I'd also like to thank the person that asked for another chapter. Without some positive feedback this wouldn't have happened. Look forward to the next chapter in a couple of days; If I don't get distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next day at the same time I always do. 6 am. I was frightened. Today I would confront Sai about what he did. As I walked across the street I was worried. Inside I knew our relationship was enough to get past this but what if he didn't find me attractive anymore? No! Sai and I are met for each other; there's no reason to worry. I walked up to Sai's door and prepared myself for what happened next. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Come in Jack." I heard Sai say from beyond the door. I opened the door to Sai working at his desk. He was making the most beautiful vase I've ever seen. "Sai I kind of have something I want to talk about." Oh? What is it?" Sai asked. "Well…I stopped by your house yesterday. I kind of saw you and Martha in your Bedroom." "I guess the secret is out, I really didn't want you finding out about this." Sai said. "Then you are cheating on me! How could you Sai!" I fell on my knees to the floor. "Jack. You have it all wrong. I would never cheat on you. You're my friend… and so much more. I love you. Martha is my sister. When I heard she was in town I had to invite he rover to catch up; we haven't seen each other in twenty years." "Sai…I'm sorry. I didn't know. I…" "It's okay Jack. I know you love me." Sai then got up and kissed me. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. That was the first night I spent with Sai. It wasn't the last.

* * *

So this is dedicated to my friend Sarah because I am poor and cannot afford a real present. Thanks for the help.


End file.
